


Cuddles and Kisses

by stressed_and_depressed



Category: Chris Evans- Fandom
Genre: F/M, LMao this is the most self gratuitous thing ive EVER written, No Smut, dodger is adorable, i hate myself lmao, just sickening amounts of fluff, reader is a writer, you're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressed_and_depressed/pseuds/stressed_and_depressed
Summary: Reader is a writer and after working nonstop on her latest screenplay, she enjoys time with her boyfriend, Chris Evans.





	Cuddles and Kisses

“Babe, come over here. It’s already half an hour past when you said you’d be done working for the night. Netflix night is here, we’ve got popcorn and your favorite show all queued up and ready to go!” Chris unceremoniously flopped himself down on the couch, his arms and legs sprawled out over the cushions. His head popped up and he looked over the back of the couch to you where you sat at your desk, fingers clicking across the keys of your laptop as you penned your latest screenplay.

 

You didn’t seem to hear him, your back still facing him, the blue glow of your screen spilling around your body. Your eyes had been glued to your laptop for countless hours, only a few small breaks to grab some food and once to take Dodger out to pee. You were beyond excited to work on a film with Chris, the first time since you two met years ago on the set of (yet another) Avengers franchise movie. But that was the past. This new film was your baby. You cast Chris as the lead and he offered to help produce your original screenplay. You agreed, as long as you were able to direct the movie as well. The production company finally signed the contract paperwork a few days ago and that meant you had been working almost nonstop since.

 

Chris cocked his head to the side when you didn’t respond and let out an exasperated sigh. “Babeee?” You realized he was speaking to you and you turned around, arm slung over the back of the chair. “Sorry, Chris, I’m so caught up in this script. Are you sure we can’t wait another half an hour?” You gazed at him with pleading eyes.

 

Chris pushed himself up off the couch with a grunt. He shook his head at you as he padded over to where you were perched at your desk. He leaned over you to save the document before closing the laptop. 

“You’ve been working for hours, you need to take a break, baby.”

You sighed and leaned back in your chair, sliding down until your head hit the back of the chair. He returned your soft smile and kissed the tip of your nose.

 

“Are you ready?” He grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling up.

 

“I don’t think I really have any other choice now,” you teased him.

 

He grinned and kissed the tip of your nose once again before jumping away and flopping back down onto the couch. You snagged a cozy blanket from the chair in the corner before making your way over to where he was sitting. 

Remote in hand, his eyes watched the screen, selecting your show and pressing play. Wordlessly, he opened his arms to you and you gladly accepted his silent welcome, sitting down and leaning yourself against his chest. His arms wrapped around you and you snuggled down against him, making yourself comfortable. You felt him give you a tight but brief squeeze before settling back to watch what was sure to become a binge marathon with you. 

 

About four episodes in, your eyelids started to feel heavy. You fought back the impending exhaustion catching up to you, the warmth radiating off Chris too excellent to not savor for longer. His arms held you securely, the soft rise and fall of his chest accentuated by his protective hold around you. Tilting your head up, you watched him for a second. The glow of the screen illuminated the planes of his face. He was so incredibly beautiful. It was in these moments, where he didn’t think anyone was looking, that he was most authentically himself. His eyes gazed intently at the screen, worry over the characters’ plight clear on his face and in his eyes. You turned your head back to the screen and slowly drifted off, your breath in sync with his. 

 

Hours and numerous episodes later, Chris decided that it was time for bed. He looked down at you laying against him and realized you were asleep. He tilted his head over to confirm his suspicions and sure enough, your lashes laid against your cheeks, mouth parted just slightly as your chest rose and fell with each breath. He sat up, you still in his lap before he slid one strong arm under your shoulders, another securing itself under your knees. He pulled you closer to his chest and carried you upstairs to your shared bedroom. The soft creaking of the wood floor rose Dodger from his nap at the end of your bed and he stood up, his tail furiously wagging at the sight of his two favorite humans. 

 

“Shhh, Dodger, don’t bark, she’s asleep,” Chris whispered as he sets you down on the bed. Your head fell back without his arm to support its weight. He pulled the covers up around you best he could before he crossed over to the other side of the bed. With a quick rub to Dodger’s head, he crawled in next to you, pulling your sleeping form against his body. 

 

Half conscious, you awoke to the soft stroke of fingers across your forehead as Chris brushed stray hairs away from your face. The comforting warmth of his body intensified briefly as he leaned in closer and planted a soft kiss to the newly revealed skin. His lips smiled against your forehead and a small sigh escaped his mouth, so soft that some would mistake it for a regular exhale, but you knew better. His arms tightened around you once again before you both fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are pretty rad :)


End file.
